


Beggin' You to Save Me

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Logan's a superhero who spends his days watching over the streets of New York. Julian is a celebrity who seems to have a knack for needing rescuing.





	Beggin' You to Save Me

Logan’s about ready to call it a day. He hasn’t noticed anything amiss in hours — an oddity for New York City, but he supposes the recent influx of superheroes has scared off most of the criminals in the area. He rises from his seated position atop the roof, readies himself to jump off…

 

…then pauses, tilting his head to the side. There’s the sound of screaming somewhere down below, perhaps four or five blocks East of him. He stretches his arms, cracks his neck, and leaps.

 

The new suit makes flight so much easier; he’s not fighting with the wind resistance anymore, and he makes a mental note to thank Derek for the breakthrough in engineering.

 

He follows the sound of screaming, comes across a crowd of teenage girls racing through the street. There’s a boy running ahead of them, and he makes a sharp turn into an alley, leaps onto a dumpster and tries to climb over a wall. It’s a little high for him, and Logan swoops down, comes to a stop a foot from the boy’s head.

 

“Holy shit,” the boy—man, really, and Logan’s fairly certain he’s that movie star Amanda has been raving about the past few weeks—gasps, staring wide-eyed at Logan, “You’re one of _them_ , aren’t you?”

 

“How about we save the small talk for _after_ I rescue you,” Logan drawls, “Crazed fangirls, I’m assuming?”

 

“I guess sunglasses aren’t really the best disguise,” the brunet says, glancing back over his shoulder. A handful of the fastest girls turn the corner, and he looks back up, panicked.

 

Logan reaches for him, loops one arm around his waist and jumps.

 

“Holy _shit_!” The actor screams, hair blowing in the wind, “ _Fuck_ , man, nobody told me you guys could _fly_!”

 

Logan ignores him, glances around for a good place to drop him off. There’s a high-rise hotel nearby, with a rooftop bar that looks rather empty. He angles that way, tries to slow down enough that he won’t jostle the man in his arms too much.

 

“Wow,” the man says, once his feet touch the ground again, “You…wow.”

 

“Eloquent,” Logan says, and turns to leave.

 

“Wait!” The man grabs his arm, “Who are you?”

 

“Don’t have a cool name,” Logan says, “Don’t really want one.”

 

“Your real name, then.”

 

Logan laughs, “Nice try, Hollywood.”

 

“Julian,” the man says, fingers still wrapped around Logan’s wrist.

 

“Julian. If you don’t mind…”

 

“It’s only polite to tell me _your_ name now, you know.”

 

“Who said I was polite?” Logan slips his arm from Julian’s grasp, smirks a little, and steps off the roof.

 

 

.

 

 

“Dude, you saved _Julian Larson_ ,” Derek’s laughing into the phone, and Logan rolls his eyes, “Mandy would _flip_ , you gotta let me tell her who you are.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Logan says, sternly, “She’s _twelve_ , D, you remember how bad you were at keeping secrets when you were twelve?”

 

“She won’t tell, Lo, she loves you—“

 

He says something else, but Logan doesn’t hear it. There’s a screech of tires below, and he dives down without thinking.

 

It’s not until he’s back on the rooftop, someone held tightly in his arms, that he realizes who it is.

 

“What the _hell_?” He snaps, a little angrily, “First a screaming horde of teenagers, then you almost get hit by a _bus_?”

 

“I didn’t see it!” Julian says, defensive, “It came out of nowhere!”

 

“You could have _died_!” Logan says, “All because you couldn’t look before crossing the street.”

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“Because I saved your ass.”

 

“You did,” Julian tilts his head, lips curving upwards, “You seem to be making a habit of that. You a fan?”

 

“Like you need anymore of those,” Logan rolls his eyes, “Your head’s so big I could see it from forty stories up.”

 

Julian doesn’t look perturbed, just grins wider at him.

 

“I think you like me,” he says, and Logan’s suddenly _very_ aware of his arm still around Julian’s waist. He drops it, quickly, but Julian doesn’t pull away. He’s still pressed up against Logan’s chest, and Logan’s left a little breathless by the way Julian looks up at him, eyes shining.

 

“…I’m just doing my job,” he says, stepping back, “Try not to do anything else stupid, would you?”

 

Julian pouts, a little, “But doing stupid things gets me rescued by hot superheroes.”

 

“I have better things to do than watch over spoiled celebrities, alright?”

 

Julian opens his mouth, but Logan’s leaping off the roof before he can say anything.

 

He only realizes hours later that he’d left his phone atop the building.

 

 

.

 

 

The next time he sees Julian, it’s obvious the actor’s _trying_ to get his attention.

 

“Are you _actually insane_?” Logan seethes, yanking the actor off the ledge, “We’re a _hundred_ floors up! Do you _want_ to die?!”

 

Julian has the decency to look a little sheepish, pulls something out of his pocket.

 

“You dropped your phone, last time,” he says, handing it over, “Thought you might want it back. Someone named Derek keeps calling. Boyfriend?”

 

“Best friend,” Logan corrects, not failing to notice how pleased Julian looks, “So, what, you decided to nearly jump to your death hoping I’d notice so you could _give my phone back_?”

 

“I wasn’t going to _fall_ ,” Julian scowls, “I’m not totally useless, you know.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me.”

 

“You don’t have to be a dick,” Julian snaps, annoyed, “I was trying to be _nice_.”

 

“Sure you were, princess. This wasn’t a cry for attention at all.”

 

“You could just say thank you, you know.”

 

“Oh, like you’ve thanked me?”

 

Julian’s expression changes, something almost mischievous in his eyes.

 

“You want me to thank you?” He steps closer, and Logan’s frozen in place, “That’s what you need?”

 

Logan swallows, “It’d be nice. I did save your life, after all. More than once.”

 

“You did,” Julian rises on his toes, drags a hand up Logan’s chest, “I guess I should…thank you.”

 

Logan’s breath hitches as their lips press together, as Julian moves his mouth against Logan’s. He feels _warm_ , suddenly, like someone’s lit a fire inside his chest.

 

Before he can deepen the kiss, Julian places both hands on Logan’s chest and pushes, hard.

 

“That’s for being an asshole, asshole!” He yells, as Logan falls off the building.

 

 

.

 

 

Logan _might_ be a little obsessed, after that.

 

He mentions Julian’s name in front of Amanda, is immediately met with a ten-minute long description of his latest movie role, rundowns of where he’s been filming and where he’s going to be next. Derek gives him a knowing look, and he tries to play it off like he’s worried about the actor’s safety.

 

They both know that’s a lie.

 

Amanda tells him they’re filming a stunt three blocks from Logan’s building, and he heads out, finds a nice spot to watch the action unseen.

 

It looks horrifically dangerous. Julian’s strapped into some kind of harness, a thin cable holding him twenty floors off the ground. Logan’s nervous just watching, can’t believe Julian doesn’t seem bothered by all this.

 

They’re on the sixth take when Logan hears it — a faint, snapping sound, just before the wire snaps.

 

Julian barely has time to scream before Logan’s swooping in, pulling him into his arms and slowing his fall. He doesn’t bother getting them somewhere private, this time. They land in the middle of the camera set-up, right beside the wide-eyed director.

 

Julian’s practically hyperventilating in Logan’s arms, fingers tangled in the fabric of Logan’s suit. He’s trembling, lips shaking with every breath. Logan’s a little shaken, too, refuses to let go of Julian’s waist.

 

“…thought I told you not to get yourself killed, Hollywood?”

 

Julian makes a strange half-sob half-laugh noise, buries his head in Logan’s chest. He’s still trembling, still gasping for breath.

 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, so softly Logan barely hears it, “Oh my god, thank you.”

 

The shock seems to wear off the rest of the crew, and people start swarming them, asking Julian if he’s okay.

 

Logan sees the cameras, the excited way the director’s looking at him, and rips out of Julian’s grasp, taking off before he can see the disappointed look on the actor’s face.

 

 

.

 

 

Logan glares at himself in the mirror, yanks at his bowtie only to have it settle in crooked again. He feels almost naked, in this tux, after spending so much time in the suit over the past few weeks.

 

He hasn’t spoken to Julian since his near-fall off the building. He’s watched him, of course — noted with relief that they’d altered the stunt, added a secondary cable anchoring him to the building. Julian had still looked a little hesitant before filming began, but Logan had waited patiently, ready to jump in and rescue him again, if necessary.

 

Now, though, he’s being roped into some charity gala for his father, and he dreads having to mingle with a room full of politicians. The recent ‘superhero epidemic’ has become a hot-button topic as of late, and Logan’s not sure how long he can keep up this facade.

 

It’s only fifteen minutes in that someone brings up the issue.

 

“I just think they’re dangerous,” a middle-aged woman says, “They can fly and lift cars, and read minds, and nobody has any power over them? They could take over the city!”

 

“How would you control them?” A man says, “One of them can walk through _walls_ , we don’t have a way to contain them.”

 

“I think they’re a good thing,” pipes up a _very_ familiar voice, and Logan freezes, “They’re saving people.”

 

Someone else scoffs, “This isn’t the movies, Mr. Larson.”

 

“No,” Julian agrees, smiling politely, “It’s real life. And one of them saved _my_ life last week. Didn’t you see the news?”

 

“We all saw it,” the first woman says with a roll of her eyes, “I’m sure that _rescue_ wasn’t staged at all.”

 

Logan feels a rush of anger, speaks up before he can stop himself, “Yes, Edith, I’m sure he intentionally fell off a building for the _publicity_.”

 

A few in the crowd snicker. The woman looks a little annoyed, but just turns away, sipping at her drink.

 

When Logan looks over, Julian’s staring at him, mouth hanging slightly open. _Fuck_.

 

“Excuse me,” Logan mumbles, and ducks into the crowd, hoping he can make an escape before Julian puts two and two together.

 

He finds himself on the roof, now oddly comforted by a wide view of the city. Not long after he steps out, he hears a door behind him, tentative footsteps.

 

“It’s you, isn’t it?”

 

Logan clears his throat, tries to school his features into a confused expression.

 

“I’m sorry?” He says, turning to look at Julian, “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

 

“I’m not blind, you know,” Julian moves closer, looking at Logan with something akin to wonder, “Your mask covers like an inch of the skin around your eyes, it’s not the best disguise. Besides. I think I’d recognize that jawline anywhere.”

 

“Look,” Logan says, twisting his hands together, “You can’t…I’m not…”

 

“I won’t tell,” Julian says quickly, “It’d be all over the news you know, if a Senator’s son was outed as New York’s new favorite superhero. Nobody would pay any attention to me anymore.”

 

He moves closer, stepping into Logan’s space. One of his hands rises, comes to rest against Logan’s face.

 

“Wasn’t sure I’d see you again,” he whispers, “You kind of disappeared on me last time.”

 

“Too many cameras,” Logan says, throat dry, “Like you said, it’s not the best disguise.”

 

Julian smiles, “Well. It’d be a shame to hide that face, after all.”

 

“You’re one to talk.”

 

Julian laughs, ducks his head a little before smiling back up at him.

 

“My friends are all making fun of me, you know. They said most people have celebrity crushes, and of _course_ I’d go even more unrealistic and go for a superhero, instead.”

 

“Well,” Logan licks his lips, “I’d say there’s a pretty good chance the superhero has a crush on you, too.”

 

Julian practically beams.

 

“So if I promise I won’t push you off a building this time…”

 

Logan doesn’t let him finish. He wraps his arms around Julian’s waist, pulls him closes and kisses him deeply. Julian molds himself to Logan’s body, brings his arms up to wind around Logan’s shoulders.

 

They’re both breathless when they part, grinning wildly at each other.

 

“You want to get out of here?” Logan asks, and Julian nods.

 

“Alright then,” Logan grins, grips Julian’s waist, “Hold on tight.”

 

He jumps.


End file.
